


Dreams Can Come True (NozoEli One-shot)

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, mentioned/hinted homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: Eli isn't very happy with a purchase that Nozomi made, but it's much more than a poor impulse buy...





	Dreams Can Come True (NozoEli One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was a prompt for twitter user @viictuuris! I thought it was cute, so thank you for requesting! Also sorry it's so short ;;;;

“YOU DID WHAT?”

“Eli-cchi, let’s be reasonable now!”

“We are FAR beyond reason, Nozomi! I mean, how could we even be in the REALM of reason? You bought a BUILDING!”

“It’s only a store and it’s for rent…” Eli tried to respond but couldn’t, letting out a dejected as she put two fingers to the bridge of her nose. After thinking for a bit, she very softly said,” Nozomi, how are we supposed to pay for this? We’re barely able to support ourselves with the little we still get from µ's and our jobs on top of that. Did you think about how this would change our lives at all?”

Nozomi hesitated before saying,” I asked my parents for help…” then looked at the ground. “Well, they offered, actually…”

Eli didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t heard from her parents since they told them about their relationship. Why were the suddenly offering their daughter that they rejected a long time ago a large sum of money? What were the planning?

“Did you set up a payment plan with them? We can’t take this money and not pay them back.”

“They said it was a peace offering, an apology of sorts.” Nozomi looked up at Eli. “I wanted to believe them, believe that they didn’t mean all that they said and did, so I did. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before taking the money.”

Eli smiled softly and pulled Nozomi in for a hug, petting her hair softly. “What is the store for, anyway?”

“I wanted to open a shop of mystics. I know how much fortunes and such have helped me and people I know and love, so I wanted to help others in the same way.”

Eli broke the hug and chuckled softly. “If you really wanted to do this, you should have asked me! I will do anything to make your dreams come true, Nozomi.”

The look of sincerity in Eli’s eyes moved Nozomi, bringing tears to her eyes as she kissed her softly.

“I love you so much, Eli-cchi.”

“I love you too, Nozomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm not 100% confident in this because it's really short for one and two I have written anything in a long time, but regardless I still hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Also hello after not being active for a billion years.


End file.
